Is It a Crime?
by creativedissonance
Summary: There weren't many times in Emma Swan's adult life where she didn't have the upper hand in a situation. Along with her titles of bail bonds-person, sheriff, and savior came the privilege of being the aggressor. However, as she stood on Regina five-foot-six-but-only-in-heels Mill's porch with said woman steadily advancing on her, Emma was anything but the aggressor. Established SQ.


**A.N.:** I wrote this little fic as a birthday present for one of my dearest friends, whom I met because of (I hope you love it, girl!) In my head Regina is a huge Sade fan, Emma is powerless to her prowess, and they're both cute idiots that wage bets all the time!

* * *

Emma stepped out of her bug with mild trepidation in her movements. She had been just about to lock up the station when a noise complaint was called in. The location where the alleged disturbance was taking place was enough to give her pause. The sheriff folded her fingers into a fist and rapped on the door hard enough to be heard over the blaring music. Emma glanced at the golden numbers that read 108 and waited for her knocks to be answered.

It was a little past 10 pm on a Friday. That meant Henry was most likely at a friend's house, leaving the mayor to her own devices for the evening. Clearly, Regina had fully intended to use the free time she was allotted. After a few moments, Emma heard the click of her son's other mother unlocking the deadbolt, as well as the overpowering sounds of a saxophone and Sade Adu's voice.

The woman who was normally the face of workplace mannerisms was now casually draped along the length of the front door wearing a silk robe holding an almost empty glass of wine.

 _She obviously planned on cutting loose tonight,_ Emma thought. The brunette pulled a remote out of the pocket of the purple robe. Suddenly, the music was paused and the air was still around them.

"Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Regina asked coolly with a teasing glint in her eyes. Emma rolled hers in return.

"Still can't call me Emma, huh Regina?" the blonde said, ignoring the question.

"I have been telling you to discard the idea of me do what you want for years, _Sheriff_ ," Regina argued, placing extra emphasis on the blonde's official title. The mayor seemed to be extra sassy after a glass of wine and Emma took note of it.

 _She seemed to be fine with doing what I want when she does that thing with her tongue,_ the green-eyed woman thought amused.

Emma suddenly remembered why she was at the Mifflin Street residence in the first place, "Regina, someone just called in a noise complaint about your music."

The mayor's face relayed no shock, but her words played unknowing.

"Oh?" Regina asked noncommittally, "I wasn't aware it was a crime to play some music, _Emma_."

 _The temperature must be dropping_ , the blonde thought trying ignoring the slight chill that ran down her spine that had nothing to do with the way Regina said her name.

"It's not, but since I love to be a party pooper, especially where you're concerned, I'm going to have to ask you to keep it down."

The brunette hummed in thought. "And what, pray tell, will happen if I refuse?"

If Emma didn't know any better, she'd say the brunette was flirting with her. It seems Regina also had a looser tongue when paired off with a bottle of Chateau.

Emma cleared her throat and eyed the mayor suspiciously while shuffling her feet on the pristine porch.

"To be frank _Madam Mayor_ , I didn't come here to go toe-to-toe with you. You're causing a disturbance and I just came to issue a warning before I locked up for the night."

"Sometimes you can be so dense, Em-ma." Suddenly Regina was enunciating her name and stepping into her personal space.

"Tell me dear, on your way over here did you stop and wonder how the house farthest away from the surrounding neighborhood manages to play music loud enough to disturb others? Or maybe you thought about who would be brave enough to complain about the mayor; anonymously or otherwise?" Emma's eyes flashed with recognition.

"You disguised your voice." If Regina felt an ounce of shame at the blonde's whispered revelation, she didn't show it. She simply batted her eyelashes at the town's sheriff.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice a simple spell like that. I thought I taught you better, Swan." Emma's muscles jumped as the ex-queen ran a lone finger down her arm.

There weren't many times in Emma Swan's adult life where she didn't have the upper hand in a situation. Along with her titles of bail bonds-person, sheriff, and savior came the privilege of being the aggressor. However, as she stood on Regina five-foot-six-but-only-in-heels Mill's porch with said woman steadily advancing on her, Emma was anything but the aggressor.

In her haste to create space between the two of them Emma almost tripped on the stairs behind the pair. Regina was still coherent enough to throw a hand out and magically stop the taller woman from falling.

"Careful Miss Swan, we wouldn't want you to get hurt now, would we?" Regina asked while setting the woman back on her feet. Emma could only blink and shake her head dumbly. Slowly, the brunette mother retracted her magic from around the sheriff all the while making sure that she felt every ounce of it in her aura all without spilling a drop of wine.

"You know, I've always admired how easily our magics blend together. It never takes much energy for mine to interact with yours. It's just easy; natural if you will." Regina took a sip from her wine and smirked.

 _Damn her, always looking so perfect and put together. I'll tell you what should be a crime, those lips! Oh, man that scar does things to me._ Emma shivered.

"You look cold, dear. How would you like to come in for some of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" That famous line seemed to wake the blonde up from her Regina induced haze.

"Since you clearly wanted me here and I'm technically off, why the hell not? If we're gonna be drinking do you mind if I crash here?"

"Of course not, but I am in the process of repainting the guest room, so there is currently no bed in there."

"Is that why there's no Henry either?" Emma asked trying to keep up a light conversation without any sexual tension getting in the way. Regina turned around from where she was already in the kitchen with a decanter of cider to look her up and down.

"That may be one of the reasons." _So much for light conversation,_ Emma thought _._

Shrugging off her leather jacket, the blonde turned around in time to see Regina's figure in all its glory as she stood on her toes to grab two glasses out of the cabinet. Emma's eyes followed the stretch of strong calf muscles up to firm thighs halfway covered by the hem of the expensive robe the mayor wore. Further up was the tantalizing curve of her ass that led into a small waist Emma couldn't help but want to hold onto. Skimming up the brunette's back led green eyes to strong shoulders with outstretched arms that Emma knew for a fact were beautifully toned. Shoulder length hair that looked so soft to the touch stood out in Emma's wandering gaze. So did the deep chocolate eyes and those red lips that never smear even when they're moving…

 _Wait, moving?_

"I'm sorry did you say something?" In all honestly, Regina was well aware that the woman behind her was paying more attention to her body than the words coming out of her mouth, but that was just all a part of her plan.

"Honestly Emma, I can't fathom how you walk around every day with the attention span of a wet towel. It must be tiring."

"Well maybe if you weren't so damn distracting walking around half dressed we could have a conversation," Regina only raised a sharp eyebrow in response and sauntered into Emma's personal space as she often does.

"I didn't know the way I dressed in my own house bothered you so much, Sheriff," Emma was lost in the sliver of skin that revealed itself as Regina's robe loosened.

"Sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. I give up!" Regina's look went from sensual to triumphant in three seconds flat.

"I told you dear, you cannot resist my skills of seduction. Even for a day. Now cough up my winnings." Emma grumbled about unnecessarily sexy mayors before reaching in her pocket to pull out her wallet.

"Just so you know, I totally had you until you fucked my aura up with your magic."

"I didn't 'fuck your aura up' as you so delicately put it. I simply gave you a sample of our combined magic," Regina defended herself as she pocketed a crisp fifty-dollar bill. Emma hummed and grabbed the brunette by the waist to pull her close.

"You know feeling our combined magic always leaves me all hot. You totally cheated."

"And here I was expecting gratification for stopping your fall. What a pity."

"I still have my cuffs on. I think I can show you just how gracious I am."

* * *

 _Let me know what you think! -CreativeDissonance_


End file.
